This invention relates to new and useful improvements in pipeline servicing tools and is more particularly concerned with a tool arranged to be moved through a pipeline for clearing obstructions therefrom.
Pipeline servicing tools have heretofore been provided for clearing obstructions from pipes or the like. One desirable feature of this type of tool is that it be capable of being moved positively in a stabilized condition in the pipe and preferably a non-rotatable positioning so that lines leading thereto are not wound and fouled. Another feature that is desirable in this type of tool is that it not only be capable of reaming out a passageway in pipelines but also that it can cut away tree roots and stub ends of laterals that project into the pipeline. Another desirable feature is that this tool be capable of movement through a pipeline without fouling and can be readily withdrawn if necessary.